shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bao Regina/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Regina has shown to use Soru as her many use for speed, she is able to move extremely swiftly among the battlefield. Even thought her arms are extremely long and heavy, she is able to move to speed matching that of Rob Lucci and Bestia. But however, she often will get tired for an unknown rest. Many believed it is the Kengenji candy she has that takes an effect on her body, because of her taking too much of it. But never the less, Regina is able to keep up with her opponents and dodge attacks from others. Strength Regina is extremely strong, thanks to the life return she puts into her arms. She makes them extremely massive and as such, she is able to lift heavy objects. As shown when she wanted to play dodge the rock, she was able to pick up a heavy rock and throw it with ease at her opponents. With her strength in her arms, is so great that she literally will walk of her hands. Similar to a monkey’s style of walking, she is even able to sit up in the air, while she is able to lift herself up in the air. Combat Skills Regina’s combat skills are refined, thanks to the training of Apoo. Regina uses a kung fu and other Chinese styles of fighting, but in combat she uses her arms the most. Using them like clubs and with the steel claws she has she uses them as claws to scar her opponents to death. Her combat skills are very refined to the point that she was able to combat Tashigi with them to equal her sword skills after the two year skip. Sleeve Kenpo Regina’s own fighting style is called Sleeve kenpo, this style is only to her because of her sleeves. This style involves using her sleeves as weapons and keeping weapons in her sleeves she can use. She has shown to have had several different weapons in her sleeves, from chains to even a canon. It is unknown to just how much is in her sleeves, but she seems to use the chains the most which are believed to be warped around her arms. Kengenji Candy *'Speed candy'- allows the users speed to sky rocket, this was shown when Jumbo had ate this type. He was able to run much more faster than his enormous body could hope to do. Jumbo was able to keep up with even the fastest of his opponents, however the draw back of this candy was when it wore off, the user became slowed down. *'Strength Candy'- is a power candy, in which the user will gain an tremendous increase in strength. Shown when Witchy used this, she was able to handle Tashigi when she was fighting. Witchy was able to throw Tashigi a good distance and keep on fighting with her until she had defeat Tashigi. However the draw back to this fruit is that after it wears off, the user will become extremely tired and will end up sleeping for close to 48 hours. *'Health candy'- is not really a candy that aids one in battle, it is rather a drug helped to health the injured. But this can be used to heal ones injures in battle and then go back to fight, this seems to be the only candy that doesn't have a side affect of now. Izumo was shown to use this and his injures were healed up and he was able to keep fighting. *'Awaken candy'- is to awaken the user senses, thus increase haki as well. The user can have sense on superhuman level. However, with the sense of smell the user can smell both bad and good smells. So this seems to be one of the draw backs and the other being that the will end become partially depth, blind, mute and tasteless for a few days after using so much of the candy. *'Stamina candy'- to increase the stamina and durability of the eater, the user can be able to last much longer in the battle and lowers their chances of being struck by a blade or bullet. Adding haki to this can increase the powers ten fold with the durability. However, thier is a draw back and that is that the outside of the body will be like the rokushiki tekkai. But the immune system will go down and the user could be able to catch an aliment at a great chance than a normal person. *'Candy X'- is still an experimentally and the most powerful of the Kengji candies. This is basically all of the candies in one and is used as a last resort, what it does to the body is purely scary. As shown when monsturo used it, in his hybrid centipede form. His whole body had turned red and looked as if he was burning, his eyes went pure red and his teeth had grown longer. It seemed to be a drug that gave the user a "better form", with an increase of all of their attributes. However this is where many of the draw backs come into play, the user will become extremely weakened after using just one these pills. Then the user could only use these pill once a day is the rule, but there is so little of them its like once in a great while. Devil Fruit The Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Longarm (手長族手長族) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a Longarm. Tena coming from “Tenaga-zoku” for “Longarm”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the''' Human-Human Fruit, Model: Longarm'''. Originally this fruit ironically came off of Namakura Island and during the attack by the longarm tribe on the island. One of the tribe members had found the fruit and was ready to eat it, but sadly whenever Brook had shown up. Throwing the whole island battle into battle, the member had left it. The fruit then was picked up by another island native, whenever they were escaping the island. Then after several days trip to a safe place, they fruit was then taken onto a a ship and then made it ways to Amazon Lily and then was ate by Bao Regina. Strengths and Weakness Like most zoan's this fruit is mostly used for a close offensive type of attacks. Regina however having a mastery of rokushiki she is able to use the life return technique with this fruit and make her arms when in a hybird or full model, to make them extremely long and bigger than normal longarms. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruits. Haki Regina is about an expert level at Haki, perhaps the weakest of Kensei XI in this skill. She is able to increase her sense and predict others movements. Also increasing her own durability with haki, to the point that her arms have never been cut by a blade to this day. Rokushiki Regina has shown to be one of the best at Rokushiki among the Kensei XI, just behind Bestia. She has a mastery over the life return, much like Besita. She was able to increase the size of her arms to nearly three times that of a normal person. Making them extremely durable and strong. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages